Deadly Exposure Pt. 2
by Piper Mary Cherry Milano
Summary: Continued 4rom the last one, duh, sorry, this one got totally off subject, hope ya like it!!!


Bla Bla Bla ... All that Legal crap... all that stuff...  
Wish they were mine, but they aren't  
Sorry you guys, i didn't mean to put that crap at the end and here's some more of the story...  
  
" Hey, Piper?", said Prue into the receiver of her cell on her way out of the door.  
" Prue... Is that you... you sound, I don't know rushed or something...", said Piper.  
" Boy is that an understatement...", Said Prue, " Are you at P3 or what?", She asked her younger sister.  
" Well... Yeah... Prue, tell me what's going on here", Said Piper.  
" Well, you know those pictures that came out wrong?" Asked Prue.  
" Yeah... What about them?", Piper replied.  
" well I think that Claire just called about them...", said Prue.  
"What do you mean... why would Claire call you, she's not your boss anymore", said Piper, trying to figure this out.   
"Ok, Hun, if I say I can't figure something out... It's usually because I cannot", said Prue. They both said their good-byes and hung up. Prue drove to P3 as fast as that CSUV (Compact Sport Utility Vehicle) would carry her. She arrived at P3 just as Phoebe was heading out the door.   
" Phoebe come back in, I need to talk to you about something", said Prue, pulling Phoebe as she went. she explained the situation and they both joined Piper on her coffee break.  
"Ok, well then, let's think... I mean, it could have been one of those demons who transforms into other people", Piper said saying the words as soon as they came to mind.  
" Been there, done that, got the blood covered t-shirt", replied Phoebe in disgust.  
" Well, there are ALWAYS demons that we know nothing about, ya know...", said Prue.  
" And some crimes are just commited by PEOPLE!!!", said Phoebe. They discussed the subject for about another hour and then Phoebe finally decided someone had to do something.  
" You guys... I gotta go, I've got class in, like, half an hour", she declared.  
" Really, what class?", asked Prue in denial.  
" Uhh... Umm... Moon Rituals?", said Phoebe in an obvious lying voice.  
" Alright *sigh* whatever you need to do", said Piper. Phoebe hated lying to her sisters for 2 reasons; she knew that they weren't stupid and that at some point they'd find out that she was lying, and she just plain didn't like it.  
" So... um, Prue?", said Piper once she was sure that Phoebe couldn't hear her.  
" Yeah?", answered Prue.  
" Do you know anything about hacking into computers... Or, wait, not computers, but say maybe a... College schedule program?", said Piper.  
" Are you suggesting that we...?", said Prue.  
" Yep, and I don't think that we'd be doing anything wrong, I mean she lied first right?", said Piper.  
" Right, and we're just lying to find if and what she's lying about, right?", said Prue.  
" Of course, I mean we'd never do anything to HURT Phoebe", said Piper.  
" Exactly", said Prue. They were both silent for about 2 minutes.  
" So are we going to do this or what?", asked Piper.  
" Of course we are, I mean we want to know if Phoebe's lying", said Prue defiantly.  
*************************************  
Phoebe knocked on the door of her *friend*'s door.  
" Who is it?", he called from inside.  
" Um... The village idiot?", said Phoebe as her friend opened the door to let her in.  
" Good one, I think that you spend most of your free time working on your punch lines don't you?", the handsome professor asked.  
" That and studying Philosophy, of course", said Phoebe, w/ a smile the size of Texas on her delicate face.  
" Oh, of course, I mean who WOULDN'T want to spend all of that time that they could be using to hang out at clubs and get in trouble, studying all that boring CRAP about some idiot who thinks that he's smart, right? I mean you'd have to be as stupid as one of those Philosopher guys to do that", he said, knowing that it was almost an insult to Phoebe to call Philosophy dumb, because she had grown so attached to studying it." So, are you going to tell me why you're here, or am I going to have to use MY ways to get it out of you?", he asked.  
" That depends on what ways you would use", said Phoebe in her best naughty girl voice.  
" Oh, yeah, baby, yeah", laughed her friend.  
" Ok, so you ready to study or what?", asked Phoebe.  
" Yeah, are you going to tell your sisters about *us*?", said her friend.  
" Well, no, at least, not yet", said Phoebe.  
" What do you mean, *not yet*?", said her friend. (sorry, I bet you're getting sick of seeing me write *her friend*, but just wait a while!!!)  
" Well, I don't know if this is really going to mean something and if it's not, then I really don't want to waste time by telling them about it", said Phoebe.  
" Do you want my opinion on it?", he asked.  
" Of course", she aswered.  
" Well, I think that it already IS something, and something special at that", he said.  
" Awwww... that's so sweet", she said as he neared her, scooting over more on the couch.  
" Awwww... just", he kissed her, " like", kiss again, " you", they kissed for about 5 minutes, but then Phoebe glanced at the clock.  
" Oh Shit!!!", she said.  
" What is it, did I bite your lip or something?", he asked. (lol, ha, ha, ha)  
" No, it's just that if I really had had a class, like I told my sisters I did, then it would have been over an hour ago", said Phoebe gathering her stuff.  
" Ok, so you're going then...?", he asked her.  
" Yeah, sorry sweetie", said Phoebe as she bit him playfully on the nose.  
" Bye, then", he said.  
" Buh Bye", Phoebe said, walking out of the door trying to smile as she did so. She started driving home and found herself crying. *What am I going to do?* she thought *How am I going to tell Piper and Prue* She tryed to stop, but only found herself crying harder. She was ashamed of herself and she knew that her sisters would be too if she ever decided to tell them. She knew that this was more than puppy love, but if she couldn't even tell her sisters about it, was it really all that she thought it was?  
************************************  
" Hello?", called Phoebe as she walked into the beautiful 3 story house, " Is anyone home?", she continued.  
" Oh yeah, we're here, but in a minute... you'll wish we weren't", said Prue, walking into the entryway, pulling out a copy of Phoebe's schedule from behind her back as she walked, " Do you know what?... I didn't think that there was a Moon Ritual class, I thought that we should bail on you, but Piper said 'Oh no, Prue, come on. Put some faith into our little sister'. So I didn't do it, but then at around 12:30",   
" In other words... 30 minutes ago...", added Piper, checking her watch.  
" I guess she changed her mind and got worried about you.", said Prue.  
" So, now that you know that we're really, really pissed at you, tell us where you've been and dont EVEN try to give us some bull about being at school", said Piper. ( Whoa, talk about girl power!!!)  
" I... I... I...-", started Phoebe, " I can't tell you yet", she said.  
" Oh, that's conveniant... Make us wait up for you all night and then just *forget* about it", said Prue, raising her voice.  
" Hey! No one MADE you wait up for me, so don't even dump that on me", said Phoebe, knowing that she was taking a huge risk by raising HER voice at Prue when she was mad.  
" Well, maybe if you had told us where you went or even if you told us now, we wouldn't BE here", said Prue.  
" OK!!! You wanna know where I was? I was at my proffessor's house... I feel really guilty about it now, but there's nothing I can do, because I love him and the feeling are resiprical", said Phoebe slowly lowering her voice into a mumble. (just in case; resiprical means returned... in a weird way) She ran upstairs to her room, which her sisters had nicknamed "the Unbelievable Oblivion" where you enter, but don't return. And sat on her bed and let the tars flow down her face...  
  
Like most people... I won't write more unless you review this one... Sorry, I know it got a little off subject, I promise I won't do that in the next ( and hopefully the last in this series) f/f  
  
Signed, Piper Mary Cherry Milano ( HUGE crush on Corry Milano (Alyssa Milano (Phoebe)'s Brother), hence the "Milano")  
  



End file.
